One Mysterious Girl
by Jilly7156
Summary: Who is this mysterious girl Mabel is friends with? Full summary in the first chapter. Maybe some romance.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Sorry, I haven't been updating the other stories, I still can't figure out what to write. Don't worry, I haven't given up on them. I will finish them. Well here is the first chapter of my new fan fiction.**

**I do not own any rights to Gravity Falls. (If I did, do you really think I would be putting this story on here?)**

* * *

_Before visiting his Grunkle Stan in Gravity Falls, Dipper would go to Camp Scarlett every summer. It was there that he befriended a girl named Cassity Brooklyn Scarlett. Her father is the owner of the camp and the mayor of some town Dipper can't remember the name of. The year Dipper's parents sent him to Gravity Falls with his twin sister, Mabel, was the year that he promised Cassity he would be a camp counselor with her. Then after four years of visiting Gravity Falls each summer, Dipper and Pacifica finally decide to go out, while at the same time Mabel, Candy, Grenda, and Wendy befriend some strange girl. Who is this girl and why has Dipper's old camp suddenly moved to Gravity Falls?_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prolouge**

"Dipper Pines?" Yelled a counselor.

"Here." Replied 7 year-old Dipper. Dipper had brown eyes and a messy mop of brown hair he used to cover his unusual birthmark. He was always teased about it. It was in the shape of the big dipper. They would call him Dipper, and the name stuck to him like glue.

"You are in Moose Cabin. Here is your shirt and I am your counselor. This will be your cabin. Oh, almost forgot my name is Jake V. You don't want to know what my full last name is, you wouldn't be able to pronounce it."

Jake V had black hair and had a black camp counselor t-shirt with his Counselor Jake written in the back and the logo for Camp Scarlett in the front.

Suddenly some girl came up to him. "Hi," she said, "My name is Cassity. Cassity Brooklyn Scarlett, and you are?"

"Dipper. Dipper Pines." She then stuck out her hand indicating she wanted to shake his hand. She was peculiar for such a young girl. Dipper shook her hand.

Cassity had wavy beautiful strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes that seemed to change color with her mood. She always wore this golden necklace that had a golden leaf on it. She said it was a gift from her father, the owner of the camp and the mayor of this small town.

Over the years Cassity and Dipper became best friends. They always looked forward to summer break, not because school was out, but because that meant that they could go back to Camp Scarlett and have loads of adventures. Those were the best years of their lives.

The year both of them were to be official camp counselors, was the year that they both turned twelve. They had promised each other to come back to camp and be counselors, but Dipper never showed. Cassity was devastated that Dipper didn't show up that year. She didn't know what could have happened.

Dipper's parents decided that he and his twin sister, Mabel, needed to visit their Great Uncle (Grunkle) Stan, instead of going to their special camps that year. Soon Dipper found out that there is more going on in Gravity Falls than meets the eye.


	2. Chapter 2: Back Home

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter! This takes place when Cassity gets back from camp the year that Dipper didn't show. ****Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Back Home**

_**Cassity's POV**_

I walked into school and everyone was talking about something. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, though. The all of the sudden Candy and Grenda came running up to me.

"You missed out on the best summer ever!" Screamed Grenda. "Gideon was finally put in jail!"

"And," interrupted Candy, "Pacifica got belittled by Mabel."

"Who is Mabel?" I asked.

"Oh, Mabel, Mabel Pines." Candy said. "She and her twin brother, Dipper Pines, visited their great uncle Stan this summer." I was shocked! How could sweet, kind Dipper be related to the greatest swindler, other than Gideon Gleeful?

You see the swindler, Stan Pines, and my father, Mayor Scarlett, didn't really get along that well. They pretty much hated each other. My father hated that Stan would con people of their money, and in his town too.

"Did Dipper have any kind of birthmark on his forehead?" I asked them.

"I'm not sure," said Grenda, "but you should ask Wendy. Dipper definitely had a major crush on her, even though she is dating Robbie."

"Wait! Wendy and Robbie are dating?" I was completely shocked ... and for some reason I felt a little hurt. Not because of Wendy and Robbie, but because Dipper had a crush on Wendy. Maybe, just maybe I have a little crush on Dipper.

"Oh, yeah. You missed out on a lot this summer." Grenda said. Just then a very angry Pacifica Northwest and her posse walked through the doors, then the whole hallway burst out into laughter.

**_Later that day..._**

"Hey, Wendy wait up!" I called after her.

"Oh, hi, Cassity. What's up? How was camp this summer?"

"It was great. Um, Wendy, did Dipper have any kind of weird birthmark on his head?"

"Yeah, he did. He usually covered it with a hat from the Mystery Shack, though. Why ... are you asking me this?"

"Oh, no reason." As I walked away, all I could think of was that Dipper came here to Gravity Falls instead of going to Camp Scarlett and that he's related to one of the greatest swindlers of all time.

* * *

**I'm sorry that my chapters are very short. I am trying to work on that. One of my teachers said that my writings are very concise. I now understand where she's coming from by writing these stories.**


End file.
